The ubiquity of computing technology and the Internet has led to a proliferation of computing devices and web services. Identity theft and identity fraud are more common than ever, which may occur during high-value wire transfers, health records, privileged accounts and remote access to critical infrastructure. Various identity proofing and authentication methods are used with different security levels. For example, government-issued identification (IDs) may be used to help identify a person. However, not all government-issued IDs are created with equivalent security level and not all authentication methods provide equivalent security confidence. Activities, such as transactions can be limited due to uncertainty surrounding the identity of parties involved in the transaction. The inability to accurately verify a party's identity may create obstacles to successfully completing a transaction, accessing to certain property and the like, thus leading to wasted resources.